


Roll with the Punches

by ThirteenMuses (CypressSunn)



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Fanmix, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:46:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22232002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CypressSunn/pseuds/ThirteenMuses
Summary: Songs for the brother that ain't got religion and whose scriptures are just a matter of improvisation. For those cold iron bars in the rear-view and somebody (or something) else's paradise in the headlights. And for the pipe dream a con man could only sell to himself with his partner riding shotgun.





	Roll with the Punches

__

  
_"You say one more thing that sounds like a code and you’re a noun, with no goddamn verb."  
_

  


  
_one_. **Nobody Move, Hanni El Khatib.**

_two_. **Conscience Killer, Black Rebel Motorcycle Club.**

_three_. **Reno, The Gods of the Macho.**

_four_. **Roll with the Punches, The Harpoonist & The Axe Murderer.**

_five_. **What It's Like, Everlast.**

_six_. **No Grey, The Neighbourhood** **.**

_seven_. **Mexico, That Handsome Devil.**

_eight_. **Grinnin' in Your Face, The Vespers.**

_nine_. **Combat, Flobots.**

_ten_. **Dear Brother, Puscifer.**

_eleven_. **Death Valley, My Jerusalem.**

_twelve_. **Patterns, Band of Skulls.**

_thirteen_. **Another Way to Die, Alicia Keys.**

_fourteen_. **No Church in the Wild, Electric Empire.**

_fifteen_. **Godless, The Dandy Warhols.**


End file.
